


Their Everyday Life

by Aethelia



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Wearing the other's clothes, minewt, minho x newt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelia/pseuds/Aethelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic!AU with snippets of different moments in the life of Minewt. </p><p>1. Wearing the other's clothes - Minho stared after him, watching how his shirt looked way too perfect on the lean build. There was definitely enough time to have fulfill his fantasies of fucking Newt against the counters wearing nothing but his shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wearing Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Borrowed the prompt list from tragicminewt on Tumblr. It's supposedly nonsexual acts of intimacy, but there's implied/borderline sexual content in here. 
> 
> Children, please turn away.
> 
> Disclaimer: They're only under my control in my dreams, fanfictions, and edits. 
> 
> Read, enjoy, leave kudos and reviews?

The morning after they fuck their brains out, Newt is too tired, sore, and sated to move. He’s content to simply sleep for the whole day -hopefully with his handsome lover right next to him.

 _Mmm_ , he was pressed right up against the Asian, and Minho’s chiseled ass abs certainly weren’t the only hard things he could feel behind him. 

He shifted a little, to get into a more comfortable position, _of course_ , and if he just so happened to ground his hips a little more than he really had to… no one was complaining. The arm that had been wrapped around his waist pulled him back even more, and a light kiss was pressed against the side of his neck.

Of course Minho was already awake and seemingly alive; in fact, Newt was surprised that Minho hadn’t already left the bed. If he recalled correctly, Minho had a meeting early in the morning at- 

“Shit, Minho!” With a groan, he turned around and nuzzled his face against the other’s tanned chest, ignoring the delicious way they rubbed against each other. “It’s almost time for your meeting,” the disappointment was evident in his voice even though his face was hidden in Minho’s chest. 

He looked up towards Minho and forced himself to delay being lethargic for a few more minutes. “You get into the shower and I’ll go make breakfast?" 

"You know, you could always join me,” the low, husky voice and the tempting offer had Newt’s hole clenching in memory of Minho inside of him and in anticipation of what could happen next. 

Newt willed himself to have some self-control, and reluctantly pushed himself out of Minho’s embrace and out of bed. Minho’s eyes raked over his lover’s naked form, pausing approvingly at the love bites and loving the contrast of the bruises against pale skin.

“Newt,” he called out, with his hands already reaching down to palm himself. The sight of Minho touching himself with eyes hooded from a combination of sleep and arousal was one that almost tempted Newt back to bed.

“You’re insatiable,” he grinned, as he deliberately bent down in a way to expose himself directly to the man in bed as he picked up a shirt that had been discarded on the floor.

“I wasn’t the one screaming for more last night,” there was a wicked smile on Minho’s face as he reminded the blonde. Newt didn’t bother to respond, but the blush on his face was evident as he slipped the shirt on.

“Babe,” Newt raised his eyebrows as he buttoned down the shirt, long enough reach his mid-thighs, covering enough to be decent, but showing enough to be enticing.

“You can’t do that to me,” Minho continued, “it’s already bad enough that we don’t have time for me to love you properly, but you didn’t have to tease me like that.”

“Tease you like what?” The glint in his brown eyes contradicted the innocence in his voice; Newt knew exactly what he was doing when he put on his boyfriend’s shirt. 

“You shucking shuck-faced shuck,” Minho sat up and leaned forward towards his lover, who was now resting his arms against the bed and moving forward himself to meet Minho’s lips halfway through. Calloused hands suddenly tugging at his arms had him falling forward into a warm embrace, and he pressed his hands against the firm chest in front of him. 

Newt pulled away quickly, mindful of the fact that the Asian was still in bed, needed a shower, and had to leave. Soon. 

“I’ll go make breakfast,” Newt pushed himself away, and blew his pouting boyfriend a kiss. Minho stared after him, watching how his shirt looked way too perfect on the lean build. 

He quickly reached for his phone hidden in the piles of clothes and checked the time. 

If he took a really fast shower and ate breakfast on the way… He grinned to himself and followed after Newt, not bothering to put on any clothes.

There was _definitely_ enough time to fulfill his fantasies of fucking Newt against the counters wearing nothing but his shirt. 


	2. Reading Separate Books Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was their personal, private bonding time. Being next to each other, reading, and occasionally sharing tidbits with each other. This was their habit that'd never change from their college years to when they're sending their own kid to college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday TBS <3 such a handsome bae ;) Can you even believe he's 26? He holds the secret to immortality seriously...
> 
> Anyways, I don't own the characters - read, enjoy, leave kudos and reviews?

When they were still both poor students in college, they'd always study together. The library had turned into a commonplace for study groups, and so they migrated from round tables to cramped sofas. But they made it work, each sitting on one end of the sofa with their legs tangled together, the warmth of human touch helping them stay sane during finals week. Minho would have his head falling off the armrest as he leaned back, trying to focus while thinking of the answers as Newt quizzed him.

Even though they were on opposite ends, which was originally supposed to help them stay on track, somehow they'd always find themselves in the middle, lips locked as hands trailed down, following not words, but sweat drops and hickies.

When they weren't studying, and both had some downtime, sometimes they'd ignore the invitations of their friends, and decide against going out on dates, simply content to stay home together.

They'd cuddle on the floor, using the couch as their backrest. Minho would have his legs out in front of him, and Newt's head would be in his lap, lying perpendicularly with his knees bent as Minho's fingers would idly brush through his blonde locks while he flipped through books filled with idiotic jokes.

Once in a while, Minho would come across parts where he chuckled, the sound deep and rumbling, and Newt would pull down his arm so he could read it as well. Other times, he'd question Newt on the dumbest jokes ever, and Newt would roll his eyes and stay quiet, but there was always a small smile on his face when the answer was revealed. _("Hey Newt, what kind of a bagel can fly? A plain bagel. Get it? Plain?" "… babe I'm ignoring you.")_

Sometimes reading was simply scrolling through facebook, and "Newt, I thought your cousin wasn't a teenager anymore?" "She isn't." "So why is my feed full of her angst-filled overdramatic posts?"  
  
Regardless of how stressful school was, or what they read at the time, from textbooks to technology screens to comics, their habit of having their personal alone time always followed them through their years of school. 

Except now it's been years since they've graduated, and stress from school has transformed into stress from work.

But their habit still hasn't changed. Newt takes his time, using his butt to further push Minho's back down as he flips the pages of his novel. As Minho feels his muscles, tense from his training, relax from all the stretching and massaging Newt does, he feels his mind relax as he drowned himself in the steady voice of Newt reading bits of the passage out loud. 

In a few minutes, the book will probably look up sadly from the floor where it will remain, forgotten, for the next few hours as clothes land on various pieces of furniture and the air gets filled with erotic sounds of moans, unrestrained cries of ecstasy, and heavy with the obvious smell of lingering sex and love.

In a few years, perhaps there will be additions to their family. Maybe instead of two, there will be three different figures huddling in the living room, never on the couch, but always on the floor. And maybe there will only be one open book, alternating voices taking turns to read, occasional childish laughter ringing out in accompany.

Maybe after that, one will move to the dining table, books spread out, glasses falling and face scrunched in concentration. But the two of them will remain at where they are the most comfortable, sneaking peeks at their baby just to make sure everything was going well while pretending to read their books. They'd play footsie on the couch, secretive glances passing between them every so often.

Much later after that, the house will quiet down until it's just the two of them again. By that time, they'll be more content with having their private time without interruptions from their child, and will instead cuddle next to each other on the bed where it was warm and cozy. Their legs would lie side by side, and their hands would curl up _slightly_ , and everything would be perfect and lovely and -

 

 

But that's all hypothetical.

Because they're still in college, and Minho needs to pick up his courage and just go _talk_ to Newt before any of his fantasies can even play out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I wasn't originally going to finish this pic this way I swear...but things just kinda happened? (Please don't hit me)

**Author's Note:**

> If you have prompts or scenarios or would just like to chat, hit me up on Tumblr! I'm also aethelia on there :D 
> 
> (Don't worry, I only bite irl. Nahhhh jkjk ~~i mean it's not like i can bite you over the internet~~ )


End file.
